In modern-day military operations, unmanned aircraft systems (UAS) may be carried by front-line soldiers for use as a quick source of intelligence as needed. In those areas of interest which are too dangerous for humans to investigate first-hand, a UAS may be assembled and launched to observe the area of conflict using an array of intelligence, surveillance, and reconnaissance (ISR) sensors carried by the UAS airframe. Imaging sensors may typically include electro-optic (EO), infrared (IR), and synthetic aperture radar (SAR). Emerging uses of UAS may include integrated signals intelligence (SIGINT), electronic warfare (EW), cyber warfare, data relay, and attack capabilities. Existing UAS airframes are typically radio-controlled aircraft with varying levels of autonomous flight capabilities. Small class UAS may typically have wingspans ranging between about four and about five feet.
Mobility and ease of use are somewhat limited for existing UAS. Existing UAS are typically transported in a disassembled state with the wing detached from the fuselage of the aircraft. Transporting an existing UAS aircraft in the field typically entails carrying multiple boxes that are the full size of the wing, and may require two or more personnel to move. Further, the assembly of some existing UAS aircraft may be accomplished with tools that may be difficult to operate in limited visibility conditions or by soldiers wearing protective gear such as gas masks or gloves.
The limited mobility and difficulty of assembly in certain conditions may hamper the effectiveness of UAS by front-line soldiers in combat situations. The bulky crates may hamper the mobility of the soldiers and limit the front-line scenarios in which an UAS may be used. If the assembly of the UAS in the field requires an inordinate amount of time to unpack, assemble, and/or deploy, the resulting delay in obtaining critical intelligence may squander a window of opportunity to complete a mission or potentially endanger the lives of personnel.
In addition, the role of UAS technology is expanding to encompass a wide variety of operational scenarios including law enforcement, border patrol, search and rescue, mapping, meteorology and other scientific research, as well as recreational uses. At present, the U.S. Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) is considering the release of formal regulations related to the operation of small, unmanned air vehicles (UAVs) within U.S. airspace. Given the proliferation of these UAVs, there exists a need for a fundamental improvement of their design to increase portability, usability, and practicality.
A need exists in the art for a UAS with enhanced mobility and ease of assembly. In particular, a need in the art exists for a UAS that may be transported in a container small enough to be easily carried by an individual operator. Further, a need in the art exists for an easily transported UAS that may be assembled quickly in low visibility and time-sensitive conditions without the use of tools or extensive training. Such a UAS may facilitate the continued adoption of UAS by a larger number of users in a wider variety of scenarios.